This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a high pressure remote connector with self-aligning geometry.
It is frequently desired to make a pressure bearing connection between components at a well. However, such components are many times large, heavy, manipulated by imprecise positioning equipment and/or located in relatively inaccessible or hazardous locations. Such conditions can make it difficult to accurately align the components, so that the connection can conveniently be made without damaging any elements (such as seals) of the connection.
Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing and utilizing connectors for use in conjunction with wells. Such improvements may be useful whether or not components of a connector are large, heavy, manipulated by imprecise positioning equipment and/or located in relatively inaccessible or hazardous locations.